The Lost Royalty
by Sir Nikolas Xi Imperia
Summary: Planet Cold is invaded after many years without it's royals. Cold's grandkids discover an ancient Saiyan warrior and together they must bring an end to the Dragoon Empire and any other evil that try to stop them. [Will not feature the Z-warriors for awhile. Everything after ch.1 is during GT]


**[Chapter 1 - The Artifact]**

**[Planet: Cold]**

The entire world shook under the pressure as battles raged all over the capital of the once powerful empire of King Cold and his children. A lone little girl watched the city below from her bedroom window. The once bustling city was in flames.

She had very light purple skin and almost human features. She had long red hair that nearly touched the floor and a single horn on the left side of her head that curved out before pointing straight ahead.

"Father said we were safe" The girl cried into her light purple hands "He promised me"

The door to her room burst open and a soldier ran in "Milady the enemy has breached the palace walls. You must come with me to the throne room!"

The little girl nodded shyly and walked towards the man but paused for one last look at the burning city.

"We will return and take our vengeance for this princess" The guard reassured.

"Oh that's not happening" Came a dark voice from the door "You changelings wont be leaving this planet" A beam was suddenly shot through the guard's chest.

"AHHHH!" The girl screamed in fear before bursting into tears.

The man entered the light and his features were shown. He was some humanoid reptilian race with brown and red scaly skin and wings that wrapped around his body like a cape. His face was long and had a zig-zag horn on his head. His hands which were now under his wings were large claws and a tail with a mace-like spiked tip.

He raised his hand towards her and energy began forming in it "You and your accursed race will be removed from existence and the Dragoons will have revenge for what your people did to us!"

"But I didn't do anything!" The girl argues between sobs.

"Your father killed my family and now I'll take his!" The energy ball grew larger then his hand "Now die!"

The ball flew toward the girl quickly. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Snow are you alright?" Came a smooth but childish voice in front of her.

She opened her eyes to see a boy slightly older then her with a much darker complexion and a single horn in the center of his head, wearing the usual armor of their empire only with a cape around it. He was holding back the ball of energy with great stress.

"Frost!?" She said in shock and concern.

He swiped his tail to push her to the side before jumping away from the attack and letting it destroy the wall behind them.

"Ah the son of Cooler" The Dragoon man said with a dark smirk "Save's me the trouble of looking for you"

He readied another attack but Frost quickly shot a Death Beam at his eyes before grabbing Snow.

"Come on that wont stop him for long!" He ordered dragging her with him.

Said Dragoon began randomly throwing energy balls around the room "Damn kid, that was my freaking face!"

The two changelings flew out of the room as fast as they could.

"What's happening Frost?" Snow asked the older boy between her silent sobs.

"The end of our race" He growled.

"But our who would dare with our fathers?" She asked.

"They're dead" He replied coldly "Our fathers and grandfather were killed by a few Saiyans from what I was told"

Snow gasped at the words. Their fathers hadn't been heard from in several years and she was told that they were training after her father Frieza returned wounded from Namek.

"Come on kids. Harex wants to play!" The dragoon yelled from down the hall they ran from.

"Hurry up" Frost ordered putting on more speed.

The two burst into the throne room of their grandfather and were gifted by the sight of a large Dragoon sitting in the large throne. He looked like the other only his scales were black and red and he had man spikes covering his back.

"Ah the son of Cooler and daughter of Frieza" The large man said. "I can never trust my men to do anything right"

"Who are you?" Frost growled out.

The large dragoon stood and let his wings spread "I am King Thrax and I am now the ruler of your world"

"There you are!" The dragoon from earlier shouted from behind them.

"So you're just going to become what you want to destroy!" Snow shouted "You shouldn't punish the whole for what a few did to you!"

Thrax laughed darkly "It won't matter once your dead so just shut up and die"

Both Thrax and the other Dragoon charged ki blasts and pointed their hands at the kids.

"Can I at least sit in the throne once before I die?" Frost asked while looking down in defeat.

Thrax lowered his hand and chuckled "I could indulge that last request"

"Be strong Snow" Frost said warmly as he gently brought her with him "We are the last of our bloodline. We should die with pride"

"But I don't want to die" She sobbed "I just want the fighting to stop"

Frost sat in the throne and the Dragoons took aim once more.

"Well I would like to thank you Thrax" Frost said confidently.

"For what child?" The large man asked.

"Queen Blizzarria Cold Seven-Five-One!" He yelled triumphantly and the room gave a hard shake.

Thrax took flight while his subordinate fell to the ground "What have you done!?" But the throne was gone and neither changeling were there.

"Frost where are we?" Asked a very confused Snow in the darkness.

"Light!" Said boy said and the room lit up to reveal the vault of King Cold. A large round room full of the greatest treasures of the worlds he or his sons conquered.

Snow looked in awe and disgust at the stolen reminders of the people their family killed for pleasure and profit.

"Why are we here" She asked her cousin.

He looked around the room before answering "There has to be something in here that's useful enough to help us"

"How about this?" Snow said pointing to an old double-edged katana "It's the only weapon in here"

Frost looked around and noticed that most of the artifacts were old statues or gems of different shapes and colors.

"What does the placard say?" He asked as he walked to her side.

She looked at the aged card next to the swords case "It's in a different language"

"It's in Saiyan" Frost said after looking for a moment "The last sword of the golden knights of King Vegeta I. Said to hold the embodiment of the Saiyan power and glory. Only a pure soul can break the seal and unleash the powerful warrior within. It sounds like rubbish. No Saiyan was pure, only battle hungry warriors"

He turned to face Snow but was suddenly knocked back by the roof collapsing.

"These scouters are quite helpful for finding rodents" Thrax said as he and the other Dragoon floated down into the room. "The great treasures of King Cold… garbage"

"Milord please allow me to kill them" The other dragoon requested greedily.

Thrax gave a light chuckle "Have fun Avarex"

"Thank you milord" Avarex said before grinning towards Frost "Payback time kid. I'm gonna make this slow"

He charged forward and picked Frost up by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You think you can wound me and get away boy!?" He yelled before he began punching the boy in the abdomen "Beg boy!"

After a dozen hits Frost looked up towards his cousin with blood running down his mouth "Run Snow"

"That bitch is next" Avarex sneered "I might even keep her as a slave just so I can imagine beating her father over and over again for years until I feel bored enough to kill her"

"A man who attack's children has no honor" Frost coughed out.

Avarex backhanded the boy's face "Frieza murdered every living thing on our planet and then blew it up! Don't tell me about honor!"

"Then kill me now!" Frost challenged.

Avarex grinned "As you wish" He brought his hand to the boy's face and began charging a blast.

"NO!" Snow cried out before grabbing the sword and charging the man.

Everyone paused as a bright light came from the blade.

"Eh behold the power the killws the great Frieza and Cooler" Frost mocked.

"The Super Saiyan!?" Thrax gasped in shock.

The light dimmed to reveal a young Saiyan boy in black armor over a long coat. his hair was long and fell smoothly down his back.

"A child?" Avarex laughed "This is your savior?"

The boy looked around at the others before stopping at Snow he reached up and gently touched his finger tips to her face. His face was blank for a moment.

"Are you the one who awakened me?" His voice serious and with a forced deepness.

She only nodded hesitantly.

"What is your request?" He asked plainly.

"Help us?" She replied in a shocked whisper.

He turned to the Dragoons "Very well then. Let go of that him lizard face!"

"What the hell is wrong with kids on this planet!?" Avarex groaned before recharging his attack for Frost "No respect for their betters but you'll all be dead soon"

"You were warned" The Saiyan kid said before a white aura surrounded him. Before Avarex could make a move, his arm was grabbed and he was thrown across the room.

Thrax raised a scaly brow at the show of power "Avarex finish this quickly"

Avarex stood and fired a ki blast at the kid but it was smacked away.

"You are stronger then the other two but not me" The kid said "I will spare you if you leave here"

"Damn you!" Avarex yelled before firing a large blast at the kid from his mouth.

A black ball formed in the kids hand "Chaos Ball!" He threw the ball into the blast and the two attacks clashed.

"Chaos Driver!" The kid charged forward into the blast and pushed his attack through with his fist. Avarex starred wide eyed at the approaching Saiyan. The kid's fist slamed into Avarex's stomach and rocketed the man backwards.

"Amazing" Frost gasped while Snow held him up "I can see why they defeated our fathers" Snow only nodded.

The kid hovered over his enemy who was pushing himself out of the rubble of the wall.

"Surrender man. I win" He said to Avarex.

Avarex growled deep in his throat before taking flight after the boy. The he went into a frenzy but the boy dodged every attack. After nearly a minute of dodging his ducked under one of Avarex's claws and uppercut the man before giving a spin kick to his face to send him away and firing a light ki blast after him.

Avarex hit the wall again and was then lost in an explosion.

The kid floated down to the cousins "Are you alright?"

"I'll heal" Frost replied after wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"No you wont!" Came Avarex's snarling voice "Milord allow me to perform release"

Thrax nodded "I don't tolerate failure Avarex"

"I will not fail you milord" Avarex said before powering up.

The Saiyan kid narrowed his eyes at him "This isn't good"

Avarex's body suddenly bulged. His muscles grew, his scale became thicker, spikes formed over his back, his head became longer and his teach longer.

"Now you will die!" He roared. The power behind his voice rocked the room.

The kid smirked "That is impressive. Maybe now I can get a workout"

He charged the dragoon only to get hit by the beast's tail and knocked up into the throne room above.

"Well that hurt" He said rubbing his head.

Just then Avarex appeared above him and slammed down on him. He then lifted the kid by his arm and began punching him.

"This isn't good" Frost groaned.

"He can do it" Snow said confidently. "He has to"

The kid, after several hits, back flipped giving a kick to the dragoon's face before righting himself and charging a black ball of energy in both hands.

"Chaos Ball Barrage!" He shouted before throwing several balls at the beast.

"Is that the best you've got boy!?" Avarex shouted before letting out a huge red blast from his mouth.

The blast simply pushed past the small balls with ease before colliding with the Saiyan kid who held his hand out to block the attack.

"It's over" Frost said "He can't hold that attack"

Snow shook her head "He has to help us!"

"A Dragoon becomes a hundred times more powerful when then release their power" Thrax explained "We were only defeated by your fathers because they attacked when our best warriors and my father were off world. Then they destroyed their spaceship like cowards!"

"I wont give up hope" Snow said defiantly "My father is proof that evil always loses in the end"

The Saiyan boy burst in a black aura "Chaos Release!" He then threw the energy into the ceiling which was destroyed by the large explosion along with a large part of the palace.

"That's impossible!" Avarex shouted "I cant fail again!"

The boy smirked "This is the power of Saiyan Black Knight!"

He boy then charged the beast with much more speed and the two entered a melee of punches and kicks.

"I've had enough!" Avarex yelled before jumping back and spreading his arms and wings. Energy built up in his hands.

The boy held both hands in front of him and black energy formed.

"Dragon Twister!" Avarex yelled and spun his arms and twisting energy flew towards the boy.

"Chaos Blast!" A column of black power sped into the coming energy.

The two energies slammed into each other and the force destroyed more of the palace around them.

"Your dead kid!" Avarex shouted "I'll kill you and those two brats!"

The flow was being pushed towards the kid who was using everything to hold it.

"You have to win!" Snow yelled "He's going to kill our entire race!"

"Hey girl!" The kid shouted "Get your ass outta here now!"

"What?" She gasped.

"I can't win this" He admitted "You are the chosen savior of the Saiyan race and must live!"

Frost pulled Snow "He's right, we have to get out of here"

"Now!" The kid yelled as the energy came closer "I cant hold it much longer!"

Avarex was laughing hysterically "Say goodbye to your great hope!"

"NO!" Snow yelled and shot to the air "You have to win! We have to save everyone!"

She flew to his side and powered up her own blast into the mix but it did nothing to push it back.

"Two for one special huh?" Avarex laughed "All the better"

Frost looked at his cousin in both shock and respect "Aw damn it. Why'd I have to get the noble trait"

He flew up to the Saiyan's other side "You better be worth the pain of this"

He powered up and his body bulged. His muscles tightened and he grew taller and his horn grew. His arm also sprout a long blade over his right wrist.

"The son of Cooler takes after his father eh?" Thrax mused "Avarex finish them all!"

Frost pointed his left arm at the blast and fired his own purple attack into the mix. The flow paused but didn't go back.

"No more holding back!" Avarex said and his scales glowed and his eyes trued red "Now you die!"

"I don't suppose you can change to huh?" The kid said to Snow. Who shook her head. The kid did notice what was on her back "I win Avarex!"

He stopped his blast and in a flash a black crescent was cutting though the blast.

"What the hell!" Avarex shouted just before the crescent cut him down.

Thrax looked wide eyed at his subordinate who was now split down the middle and then to the Saiyan who was now holding a sword with a black blade.

"We won?" Snow gasped when she saw the remains of Avarex.

"Impressive boy" Thrax said floating up to their level "You are truly a warrior of legend that could be call a Super Saiyan"

Said Saiyan shrugged "I try to impress"

"Oh impress you did my boy" Thrax said "But I doubt you know that the Saiyan race was wiped out by that girls father"

The kid looked at Snow's frightened expression.

"She's pure of heart" He said simply "I don't blame others for things they didn't do"

Thrax growled "I was hoping to persuade you to help my cause but I can see that you are just another puppet to the those murderers"

"Judging by what I can feel of this world you are just as guilty" The kid sneered.

"You don't mean!?" Snow gasped.

"Yes he does" Thrax said proudly "Your disgusting race in nearly wiped out. Once I'm done here I will give your world the same treatment your father gave mine!"

The kid raised his sword and a black aura surrounded it. "I warn you now. I am the strongest Saiyan of my time"

"Well I am much stronger then Frieza was at Namek" Thrax replied before lightning sparked around him "And I haven't even released yet"

The young Saiyan turned to the two changelings behind him and smiled "I'm running on empty here"

"You don't seam very scared" Frost noticed "What are you planning?"

"Both of you think really hard on something to get us out of here" The Saiyan said reaching for them and closing his eyes.

"That's your plan?" Thrax laughed as he aimed his glowing hand towards them "Prey for help and it will come. Ha time to die kiddos"

A massive ball of red energy flew from his hand and towards the kids.

"Got it!" The Saiyan exclaimed.

Thrax laughed manically as the ball of energy passed where the kids once flew and now continued through the planet and a moment after a light surrounded him and he vanished.

**[Planet: Moon of Cold]**

A black flame erupted in the dark command room before dissipating to show three children.

"What the heck was that!?" Frost exclaimed while gasping for air.

"I read your mind and teleported to the place where you knew would help us" The Saiyan replied. "Can't everyone do that?"

Frost just shook his head.

"Where are we?" Snow asked trying to see in the dark.

A screen flashed in front of them "Welcome to the Starblazer"

"This is my father's prototype spaceship" Frost explained "It was the only thing I knew that could help us"

"By the was I'm Nex, the bastard son of King Vegeta I" The Saiyan said with a smile "Now good night" He fell forward into unconsciousness.

"Is he alright?" Snow asked in concern.

The computer with the voice of a older woman suddenly spoke "Saiyan youth has no life threatening injuries. Please state a destination Master Frost"

He looked to the Nex and then Snow "Take us to the nearest trading station and we'll find out from there"

The ship gave a whine as it came alive for the first time and rose out of the small hidden hanger.

"Dear Kami!?" Snow gasped when the window came above the doors and they were horror with the sight of Planet Cold collapsing in on itself.

Frost grabbed her hand "They'll pay… all of them!"

Chapter End

* * *

**AN: My first attempt at a DBZ fic. This chapter is at the Buu Saga. It took awhile for others to hear that Cold, Frieza and Cooler were gone and then the Dragoon's to gain power and defeat the rest of the Planet Trade Federation's fleets and leaders.**

**Snow looks 10 and is like the usual anime princess where she's a little naive and looks for the good.**

**Frost looks around 13 and is very proud but also intelligent. He knows his limits and it tactical.**

**Nex is 11 and is a mix between Goku's carefree and Vegeta's pride in his race and overconfidence. He can feel power level which is why he decided to flee from King Thrax who is very powerful.**

**The reason for the black energy and the whole 'Bastard Son of Vegeta I' will be explained later. No Super Saiyan yet!**


End file.
